


The Riddle Twins

by Remus_Boggart



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remus_Boggart/pseuds/Remus_Boggart
Summary: “Growing up, all we ever wanted was a family, someone to care for us and be there for us. Someone who wouldn’t call us freaks and lock us up. But…but people change and Tom did. Having our father reject, us was the last straw for him, I say it drove him crazy, well crazier than he already was…”Tom Riddle didn’t grow up alone. Bullied together all their lives, Thomas and Theodora Riddle resolved to find their family, a place where they would belong. But people changed and 50 years later Thea Riddle is still haunted by what her brother became, hiding away as a muggle, Thea hasn’t touched her wand in years. Until Albus Dumbledore comes back to bring her back into the wizarding world…





	

The Beadle and the Bard Bookshop had been on the main street of Bibury, Gloucestershire for nearly fifty years and the store front was ageing, the pale brown paint was peeling and the name of the shop was missing a k. Inside the bookshop had been painted a calm green and there were rows and rows of dark oak bookshelves all lined with books. In each of the corners of the bookstore there were a few comfy armchairs and a side table, were some of villagers would come in to read a book and have a cup of tea.

“Harriet! It’s nearly six now, I think I can manage closing up tonight, you get back to your mother.” Called out a voice to a young girl who was sorting out books on a bookshelf. The young girl looked down at her watch and smiled.

“Thank you, Miss Riddle.” Harriet said with a smile, she walked towards the door and lifted her coat off of the coat hanger. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, wish your mother well for me.” Miss Riddle said with a warm smile. Harriet nodded and exited the shop and Miss Riddle moved from the counter to the window and watched as Harriet walked away.

Miss Riddle had owned The Beadle and the Bard Bookshop for nearly forty years. She was an old woman, with long black hair that had a specks of grey which was often put up in a simple bun. She jumped as she glanced to her side and saw an old man standing in the middle of her shop. She scowled as she recognized who it was. “What on earth are you thinking? You could have been seen!” She snapped as she hurried to close the curtains. The old man just simply looked around at the empty bookshop and raised an eyebrow.

“By who? He asked. Miss Riddle turned from the windows and walked across to the old man, taking him by the arm she pulled him towards the back of the shop. She opened a door and pulled him in to a small narrow room where a staircase was.

“Up!” She snapped pointing towards the stairs. The old man nodded and made his way up the wooden stairs. As he reached the landing he waited for Miss Riddle who pointed towards one of the doors, he opened it and stepped into a small kitchen. He took a seat at the kitchen table and was soon joined by Miss Riddle. “Albus Dumbledore…” Miss Riddle muttered. “I’d thought I saw the last of you when you came to tell me what happened to my brother. What are you doing here?”

“Theodora, I am in need of your help. Do you get the prophet?” He asked, taking a look around the house he noted an absence of something, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Theodora shook her head.

“No, I cut off all communication with the magical world after...after Tom died” Theodora said, her voice shook a little as she spoke her brother’s names. Albus head hung slightly and he sighed.

“Theodora…as you know your brother was obsessed with being immortal and it seems that he took several means to stay alive.” Albus Dumbledore said. Theodora went pale and her hand shook slightly. She looked into Albus’ blue eyes and shook her head.

“No…” She whispered. “No, Albus. Don’t tell me he is alive…” Theodora said. Albus nodded.

“I’m sorry Theodora, Lord Voldemort is back, once again” Theodora’s dark eyes harden and she glared at the old man.

“Don’t use that name in my house.” She snapped. “His name was Tom and it will always be Tom, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. I’m guess that’s not all you came to tell me.” Albus shook his head.

“The ministry doesn’t believe me…they think old age is getting to me – “

“Albus old age got to you a long time ago, what do you want?” Theodora interrupted.

“I’ve been having some difficulty getting a new defence professor and the ministry have been pushing to put in one of their own, I’m asking you to come and teach at Hogwarts. It will give you protection, if Tom should ever come to find you.”

“And will the ministry accept me as a defense professor? An old woman who hasn’t touched her wand in nearly twenty years? Or a woman who holds the same surname as Tom Riddle – “

“The ministry does not know that Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort, but if you would like we can change your name, say you come from a different country…no one would need to know about the not using magic.” Albus Dumbledore said. “It is not their place to accept you, only I have the power to appoint professors. Theodora, you are my last hope. I cannot let the ministry into Hogwarts, who knows what trouble they will cause.” Theodora nodded.

“Is the boy? The boy that killed Tom? Is he?” She asked.

“Yes, Harry Potter is a student at Hogwarts.” Albus said. “I hope that you do not blame the boy.”

“Blame him? How can I blame the boy for killing my brother? He was a baby; the chances were he did not know what he was doing. I just… needed to know, forewarned is forearmed, I guess.” Theodora said. Albus nodded. “I will come and teach as Theodora Riddle, you will tell Harry about me. I will not hide behind secrets Albus.” “Then I will see you at Hogwarts on the 1st of August, that gives you a month to sort out your classroom and lessons.” Albus said. Theodora nodded. Albus Dumbledore stood up and vanished the kitchen looked as if he had never been there. Theodore put her head in her hands, it was time to go up to the attic and fetch her wand.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count:1781
> 
> AN: Well there it is, the first chapter of my new fan-fiction. The Riddle Twins. I would like to thank Luna Bass, as I got the idea from her Idea’s story she posted on her profile. It’s not exactly what she wrote, but I wanted to make it my own.  
> I hope you liked it and will continue reading it. Please give me advice if you have any ideas on how to improve, etc.


End file.
